


Zuko's Fortune

by IceboundStar



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceboundStar/pseuds/IceboundStar
Summary: Zuko goes to see a fortune teller who lives outside of Ba Sing Se, but it isn't what he imagined it to be. Reader insert.





	Zuko's Fortune

How you managed to end up with prince Zuko and general Iroh sat in front of you, you didn't know. It was early morning when they had arrived at your house just outside Ba Sing Se, and you had woken up to loud hammering on your front door. Grumbling to yourself, you heaved yourself out of your bed and went to the door.

“Can I help you?” you yawned as you opened the door.

“Pardon our rudeness, but-” began Iroh, but Zuko cut across him.

“Are you the fortune teller of Ba Sing Se?”

Being woken up from a deep sleep to answer the door was annoying in itself, but answering the door to someone who was rude was more than annoying.

“Let me get one thing straight before I answer your question,” you said calmly. “I know who you both are Prince Zuko and General Iroh. And to be honest with you both, I couldn't care less if you were the prince of the sea prunes. But you have woken me up from what **was** a very deep relaxing sleep. So here's the deal, you either fix your attitude or I shut the door in your face and go back to bed. What's it going to be?”

“This is why you should wait for the morning Zuko,” Iroh said to him, then he turned to you and bowed. 

“I apologise for my nephew.”

“Thank you general, but I want to hear it from his mouth.”

“Fine,” Zuko muttered while glaring at you. “I'm sorry.”

“Now was that so hard?” you said as you rubbed your eyes, and you ignored the glares he was sending you. “Yes. I am the fortune teller of Ba Sing Se. And I believe that's the reason you're here, to hear your fortune yes?”

Without waiting for an answer, you stepped to the side and invited them in.

“Sit down at the table over there, and wipe your feet before you come in. I've just cleaned this house and I don't want mud on my floor.”

As they both walked in and wiped their feet as you instructed, Iroh chuckled.

“An earth bender who doesn't like mud? That's almost unheard of.”

“I assure you general, I do like the earth and mud. But I am a woman living on my own and I like having a clean house,” you said as you sat down at the table. “Now which one of you wants your fortune told?”

“Me.”

You raised an eyebrow at Zuko's tone of voice.

“Please,” he said reluctantly. 

“Okay, give me your hands,” you said holding your own out to him. Once you held both of his hands, you looked into his gold coloured eyes.

“Now, I would like you to close your eyes and clear your mind of all thoughts.”

He did so, and you did the same. After a few minutes of silence had passed between you all, you opened your eyes and took a deep breath. Zuko opened his own eyes and looked at you expectantly.

“I have seen your future. After you leave here, you will find yourself in a situation where you will question your destiny. When the day of dark sun is upon you, you will be faced with a choice of staying with your father or joining the Avatar. You will choose to betray fire lord Ozai, and you will join Aang. After you follow him to the southern air temple, you will help a water tribe girl and her dim witted brother with what they want to accomplish. Once Sozin's comet is passing over us, you will defeat your sister Azula and become the fire lord once Aang has defeated him. You will lead a peaceful life after this has all come to pass.”

Looking away from his hands, you were met with an incredulous look from Zuko's golden eyes. 

“What?” you said with an annoyed look.

“I can't believe this, what a waste of time.”

“You wanted your fortune told and I have done it,” you began. “This is what I saw, and I can't tell you any different. Now please get out, I'm tired and I wish to go back to bed.”

Zuko placed a gold coin, on your table and walked out of the house. His uncle sighed and turned to face you, then bowed.

“I would like to apologise for my nephew again, he's been like this ever since he came back from the water tribe.”

“An apology isn't needed general. He will say sorry to me in due time,” you yawned and made your way to the front door, and held it open for him to leave.

“But I do appreciate it all the same.”

He nodded and bid you goodbye as he walked outside and down the dirt path that led to your house. Only stopping to help Zuko, who had tripped over a lump of rock that had mysteriously appeared on the path.

*

Zuko, who was now fire lord chuckled to himself as he recalled the memory.

“I will have to apologise to her for that, and for waking her up at that time in the morning.”


End file.
